


Anything You Had In Mind

by swedetastic



Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, professor!Cobb, student!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedetastic/pseuds/swedetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb is a professor, and Arthur is the student who's failing his class because he's...distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, that AU version of Arthur/Cobb I've been dying to write. Blame it on my [](http://inception-bang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inception-bang.livejournal.com/)**inception_bang** fic being too slow to get to the juicy "Cobb is a professor" bits. :D: Title inspired by "Father Figure" ( _I will be your preacher, teacher, anything you had in mind_ ).

Class is over.

Arthur puts his books away, then picks up his satchel and drapes it over his shoulder. He looks around once at the now empty classroom before turning to leave. He always did take longer than the other students to depart, taking his sweet time packing up his things just to delay the process that much longer. Everyone else rushes out of the room after class, but Arthur lingers. Eventually though, he knows he must walk away. He starts to do so with a sigh.

This time, Professor Cobb’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Arthur,” he says. Arthur glances back. He feels frozen in place. “I have a meeting today, but please see me after class tomorrow.”

One sentence. Twelve words. Seventeen syllables.

Arthur calculates, breaks down the semantics of the phrase until all he has is words and definitions swirling in his head. That must be the reason why his stomach is feeling fluttery and he suddenly feels lightheaded. Yes, that has to be it.

It has nothing to do with the way Professor Cobb says the words with a definitely noticeable leer, leaning over his desk towards Arthur just a little bit more than necessary. Or with how Cobb stares at him until he is drowning in blue and couldn’t possibly look away if he tried.

Nope. Has nothing to do with that.

He spends the rest of his day in constant anxiety, his head in the clouds and not at all focused on his other classes. Lectures mesh together into one giant blob of incomprehensible words. His hand shakes as he takes notes. Maybe he should get a laptop like all of the other students, instead of writing in his old-fashioned notebook.

Either way, he would still be shaking.

Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.

*

He stares at Professor Cobb’s lips throughout his entire lecture. He can’t help himself.

Arthur is fascinated by the way his teacher moves, gesturing emphatically with his hands. Rather large, beautiful hands at that. Hands that, he notices, are without ring on the left ring finger.

And he can’t help noticing the way Cobb speaks softly but clearly, every word seemingly chosen with purpose and intent. Already knowing most of the material, he usually tunes out his other teachers. But there’s something about Cobb’s voice that keeps him entranced, making it seem like any mundane subject is the most interesting thing in the world. He could listen to Cobb talking about tile grout and still be interested.

He feels a collection of perspiration growing on his palms as the clock ticks forward, bringing him closer and closer to the end of the class session. He shifts in his seat, each new position offering little comfort.

Then Professor Cobb is wrapping up the lecture and his fellow students are packing up in a rush to leave.

As the other students file out and the room empties completely, Arthur packs up his satchel as per usual. Then he slowly makes his descent down the steps to the desk at the front of the room.

Professor Cobb glances up from his papers and gives him a curt nod.

“Hello Arthur. Unfortunately, your grades have been slipping at an exponential pace,” Cobb begins without preamble. He doesn’t seem to be angry, but he also doesn’t seem to be too pleased. “I took the liberty of speaking to your other professors to see if you were having the same issues in their classrooms, and was informed that you are doing perfectly well in all of your other classes.” He pauses, giving Arthur a significant look. “Therefore, I figure you must be struggling with the material in my class for some reason. I can offer you some extra free tutoring sessions if you’re interested in improving your grade.”

Arthur nods automatically. He didn’t mean for his grades to plummet, he really didn’t. Honestly he didn’t even notice how he was doing in Professor Cobb’s class, what with being distracted by his teacher’s beauty more often than not. But this offering of extra time with Cobb, however brief, is like a dream come true. So he’ll take it.

“Where can we meet?” Arthur asks boldly, but his mouth feels dry the entire time.

Arthur could swear there is a slight grin on Cobb’s face at his question. “Let me give you my address. It’s not too far from campus, and it’s a quiet place.” Arthur stands there flabbergasted as his professor pulls off a sticky note from a pad and begins to scribble on it. After he’s finished, Cobb reaches over the desk to hand Arthur the note, who reaches out for it tentatively. Grabbing the tiny piece of paper, his hand inadvertently brushes up against Cobb’s. Arthur pulls his hand back as if it was on fire.

Cobb doesn’t seem to be aware of it, or else he’s a very good actor. There is a slight twitch at the edge of his mouth, but that’s about it. And Arthur only notices it because he notices every little thing his professor does. Holy shit, he really does need to get another hobby.

Cobb clears his throat, causing Arthur to jerk. He must have been zoning out. “I have some things to finish up here, but I’ll be home around 4:00 this evening if you’re able to stop by.”

“All right,” Arthur says with a shrug. That’s right, play it cool. He’s surprised he hasn’t started jumping up and down in rabid excitement yet, but somehow he’s miraculously been able to keep a bit of a lid on his emotions and maintain his composure.

“See you then,” Professor Cobb says, and this time his face has broken into a full-on smile, his clear blue eyes sparkling.

Arthur almost melts into the classroom floor.

*

Twenty minutes into their “tutoring” session and Arthur really can’t take it anymore. Sitting in for Cobb’s class in a huge lecture hall was one thing, but this close proximity in Cobb’s living room is like slow, sweet torture.

He starts rattling off the answers to all of Cobb’s questions, filling out his homework on 3rd Century Greek architecture with ease. Cobb is looking at him intently and Arthur feels like an ant under a microscope. If it was anyone else doing the observing Arthur may have felt disturbed, but since it’s Cobb the only thing he really feels is turned-on.

Since when did he revert to his horny teenager stage?

“Arthur,” Cobb says, and Jesus he would sign away his soul just to have a recording of what his names sounds like coming from the other man’s tongue. “You’re clearly a natural. You’ve demonstrated an understanding of every concept I have brought up. So I have to wonder, what’s the real reason why you’re not doing well in my class?”

Arthur detects a hint of hurt in Cobb’s last question, as if there’s some personal reason why Arthur has been failing his class. There is, but it’s not the one that Cobb suspects.

“Honestly?” Arthur asks, his voice cracking in the middle of the world. Cobb nods for him to continue. “I’m a little… distracted in your class,” Arthur discloses.

“By what?” Cobb is clearly confused, and oh god now Arthur has to tell him what’s been occupying his thoughts every damn minute he’s in that class.

“Uh, you,” he supplies, hoping he’ll figure it out.

Sadly, Cobb proves to be denser than he’d thought. “Me?” Cobb questions, his voice raising an octave or two. “I don’t understand,” he says, squinting at Arthur as if that will give him the answer.

Arthur’s face heats up under his scrutiny. So he inhales a deep breath while closing his eyes, trying to gain some courage. It’s now or never. What was the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, he could get kicked out of Professor Cobb’s class and earn an incomplete for the course. Or even worse, Cobb could make him stay but just flunk him anyway. Either scenario didn’t seem very appealing, but then again neither did keeping the truth bottled up any longer seem like a good idea.

Oh well, it’s not like he’s in high school anymore. People get… feelings about their college professors. Some teachers even end up marrying their students, he’s sure of it.

Eyes still closed, Arthur admits, “You’re a very beautiful man, Professor Cobb.”

He hears Cobb’s sharp intake of breath, but otherwise the other man doesn’t say anything. Arthur is left to sit there pondering whether it’s safe to open his eyes yet or not. Finally he can’t stand it any longer and he slowly opens one eyelid, then the next.

He’s instantly taken aback by the visual in front of him. Cobb is still looking right at him, with an unmistakable look in his eyes. He’s rather familiar with it. Arthur has seen it from many girls and several men as well, but never expected to see it from one of his teachers.

Lust.

It is soon replaced with another one of his half-grins.

“Ah. You could have told me that earlier. We would have been able to work something out sooner.”

“Oh?” Arthur shakes his head in disbelief. Not exactly the reaction from Cobb he was expecting. Honestly, he was more expecting Cobb explode into lecturing mode about inappropriate feelings while proceeding to kick him out of his house.

“Yeah.” And then Cobb’s hand is on his thigh, strokes upwards just a few inches, and oh _god_ he swears he can feel the heat right through his pants. He unceremoniously bucks up into the touch, and by now Cobb looks downright devilish.

He chuckles. “You like that, Arthur?”

He nods enthusiastically, as he seems to have lost the power of speech. Luckily for him, Cobb is able to take control of the situation. “Tell me what you want us to go from here. It’s your call, as I won’t push for anything that you don’t want as well.” Before Arthur can form an answer, he adds, “Know that it won’t have any effect on your grade either way. You’re going to have to earn that, in spite of my distracting attractiveness.” He’s smirking again, the smug bastard.

Still slightly embarrassed, he asks for what he realizes he’s wanted for a long ass time. “Let me go down on you, Professor Cobb. Please.”

Cobb laughs, and the sound reverberates through his hand into where he’s still touching Arthur. Unwittingly, he shivers.

“Whatever you’d like,” Cobb says. “And please, you can just call me Cobb. Or even Dom. Anything but professor. Makes me feel like one of those ancient grey-haired men who do nothing but study academia all day long.”

“Dom?” Arthur asks.

“Yeah, my first name?” Cobb raises a single eyebrow. Oh right, he never paid attention to his teachers' first names before. He’s never needed to. “Short for Dominic.”

“Mmm, I like it,” Arthur says, gaining confidence by the minute. “Dominic,” he tests it out, and decides he does in fact like it very much. “Can I call you that?” he asks in a lower tone, blinking slyly a few times as he does so. It’s like he’s suddenly remembering how to flirt.

“Fuck, yes, just get over here,” Cobb says, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him into one of the more brutal kisses he’s ever experienced. Which is simultaneously probably the bestkiss he’s ever had.

He barely opens his mouth before Cobb’s tongue is inside, probing and almost begging for access. Arthur caves, and does his best to give back as good as he’s getting. It’s a little difficult, and the angle is slightly awkward, but he thinks he does a decent job of holding his own.

The moan that Cobb releases against his mouth seems to agree.

Also encouraging is the fact that Cobb arches into his touch, as Arthur reaches behind Cobb’s head and grips the golden strands of hair there between his fingers. Their lips slip against each other messily, but neither of them seems to mind. Arthur is disappointed indeed when he absolutely has to pull away for a breath of air, but thankfully it doesn’t last too long. Because Cobb is instantly on him again, pushing against him with a growl.

And that’s how Arthur finds himself being pushed back against the couch in his professor’s living room until he falls back onto the cushion. Cobb’s hands reach for his own zipper as Arthur leans towards him eagerly.

A small part of him is not sure how they got to this point so fast, but a large part of him just doesn’t care. He feels like he’s wanted his professor ( _Dominic_ ) for forever, so what’s the point in waiting any longer now that he’s offering himself in this way?

Once he sees the look on Cobb’s face when he starts going down on him in earnest, he’s convinced he made the right decision in not waiting. The musky scent of Cobb is filling his nostrils. Cobb’s hands are gripping his medium length hair (he’s been trying to grow it out) and bringing him in closer, then holds him in place.

Arthur puts his whole being into that blowjob, giving his best effort and attention to detail as he does with most everything in his life.

When Cobb comes, it takes a while for him to be completely spent, and his entire body seems to shake. On the other hand, his face goes rigid, seemingly deep in concentration. But Arthur knows better. He knows Cobb isn’t really thinking about anything right now, besides the feeling of Arthur’s mouth around him.

Finally he’s finished and then Cobb grabs onto his shoulders, lifting him up until Arthur is standing flush against him.

“Jesus, Arthur,” he says against his mouth as their lips come together for another kiss.

“No, just Arthur,” he says while laughing anxiously at his lame joke.

Still, Cobb laughs. It must mean something.

“Well you are damn good at that, Mr. Arthur,” he responds teasingly.

Arthur wraps his arms around Cobb’s waist, feeling much more comfortable being close to his teacher after what he just shared with him. “Are you sure I didn’t earn myself some extra credit?” Arthur asks with a smile, as this is slightly cleverer than his previous punch line.

“Perhaps,” Cobb says, and Arthur sees he’s grinning ear to ear. “You’re going to have to do a little more than that if you want to earn back your A, though,” Cobb quips.

“Whatever you have in mind,” Arthur begins, “I’m sure I can do it for you.” Cobb’s looking at him with those lustful eyes again, and Arthur just can’t fucking resist. “Bedroom?”

Cobb nods, interlaces their fingers, and begins leading him in that apparent direction.

An hour or so later, they pass out together within a tangle of sheets.

*

Somewhere, in another universe, Dom Cobb wakes up from a half-remembered dream.

A completely delicious dream.

And it’s been so freaking long since he’s dreamed on his own, he very nearly thought it was impossible. He needs to tell somebody about it right away.

But Cobb doesn’t want to bother a sleeping Arthur beside him, who looks so pleasantly innocent and beautiful lying there, so he vows to tell him about the dream once he wakes up. In detail.

Cobb switches positions, bringing himself closer to Arthur as his body twitches in anticipation.

Roleplay always has been one of their favorite bedroom activities.


End file.
